Ninjas and Witches
by gwen2528
Summary: Voldermort is trying to take over the world and Dumbledore has decided to ask for help. Crossover HarryPotterNaruto
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I know that I don't own any of this and I am extremely jealous of those who do.

For this story I decided to change a few things as well as make up a few things. So I'm sorry if any information in here is wrong.

**--------------------**

**To The Hokage of Konoha,**

**Years ago, a man named Lord Voldemort tried to take over the world. Due to an act of true love and sacrifice, his evil plot was stopped.**

**However, now sixteen years later, he is back and coming ever closer to fulfilling his goals. My people have done everything they can to stop him once again, but have yet to succeed. Now is the time for us to ask for help.**

**I am the Head Master at a school for young wizards and witches. I have four very special students who are all, unfortunately, Voldemort's main targets. My plea is for you to send a few of your ninjas to protect and train these students. They will be of the utmost importance in the upcoming war and must be prepared.**

**Due to the deep hatred witches and ninjas have shown each other in the past, I understand that my request will be difficult to accept. However, I must beg that you think hard before turning me down.**

**Voldemort does not just pose a threat to my own people, but yours as well. When he is done with my people, it will be the rest of the world he sets his eyes on next. He is powerful enough to defeat us all if we face him one on one. This is the reason for my wanting us to join forces.**

**Please think about everything that is at stake before sending your reply. It is my sincerest hope that we can stand together and stop Voldemort once and for all.**

**Sincerely,**

**_Albus Dumbledore_**

**P.S.**

**The following information is descriptions of the four students I mentioned earlier, in case you should want to familiarize yourself with them.**

**--------------------**

Name: Harry James Potter

Date of Birth: 31 July 1988

Age: 18

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Green

Father: James Potter (deceased)

Mother: Lily Potter (deceased)

Siblings: None

Specialties: Excels at Defense against the Dark Arts and Flying

Fear: Dementors

He is a target for stopping Voldemort the first time.

-----

Name: Ronald "Ron" Bilius Weasley

Date of Birth: 1 March 1988

Age: 18

Hair Color: Red

Eye Color: Brown

Father: Arthur Weasley

Mother: Molly Weasley

Siblings: William "Bill", Charles "Charlie", Percy, Fred, George, Ginevra "Ginny"

Specialties: Strategizing

Fear: Spiders

He is a target because he is the best friend of Harry Potter as well as stopping Voldemort's plans before.

-----

Name: Hermione Granger

Date of Birth: 19 September 1987

Age: 18

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Father: Steven Granger

Mother: Laura Granger

Siblings: None

Specialties: Apt learner

Fear: Stupidity

She is another of Harry's best friend as well as a key component in stopping Voldemort's plans, as well.

-----

Name: Ginevra "Ginny" Molly Weasley

Date of Birth: 11 August 1989

Age: 17

Hair Color: Red

Eye Color: Brown

Father: Arthur Weasley

Mother: Molly Weasley

Siblings: William "Bill", Charles "Charlie", Percy, Fred, George, Ronald "Ron"

Specialties: Powerful seer

Fear: Diaries

Voldemort would love to have her eyes and ability to see the future.

----------to be continued----------


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** The way I chose which ninja would go with which witch was as follows. Ginny and Kakashi, the main characters of this story, both have special eyes, seeing as I have made Ginny a seer. Asuma gets Ron because Ron is a good strategist, and will get along well with Shikamaru. Genma can't have the remaining girl. (for obvious reasons if you know his character) That leaves Harry for him and Hermione for Gai.

Also the reason I didn't choose Kurenai, was because I really love Genma and I wanted him in my story. Not to mention, I don't know much about her character. So, for now, lets pretend that Kurenai and her team are on a mission and won't be able to make it.

Lastly, I am sorry that my chapters are not longer. I hope they will get longer as the story progresses.

**Disclaimer: **I think we all know what I didn't make up and what I did.

-------------------

Tsunade put her head in her hands and sighed. Had she known the hard decisions she would have to make, she might have fought harder against becoming Hokage.

The moment that owl had flown through her window, her day had become, in Shikamaru's words, troublesome. This Dumbledore person had been correct in saying that the ninjas and the witches hated each other.

So how was she to tell her people they would now be protecting those who had always been considered enemies?

This being true she also couldn't ignore the growing threat that Voldemort posed. If these four teenagers could be vital to saving the world, then it was her duty to protect them in any way possible.

She had made her decision.

The ninjas she would be sending were Gai, Genma, Asuma, and Kakashi. This mission would be good fore their genin teams as well.

Now all that was left was to have Shizune call them in so she could give them their unusual mission.

--------------------

A shocked silence filled the room as the Hokage finished talking.

"That is your mission."

The four experienced jounin, didn't know what to say.

The Hokage sighed, "I know this is a surprise. I know that no one is going to be happy about this. But I also know that this is not just about the witches. Voldemort is a threat to the village and is therefore our enemy."

"I expect this mission to be carried out like any other."

They all knew better than to argue with her.

Kakashi was the first to speak, "Who is it we are supposed to protect?"

"The wizard sent me four names. I have assigned one to each of you." She threw them the profiles Dumbledore had sent her.

"I have sent my reply to Dubledore. He should write back soon about when you will be expected. So you have a few days to prepare, and calm down your genin teams."

"Dismised!"

--------------------

"What!" The genins chorused.

"This is a wizard trying to take over the world, so I say they should deal with it on their own," declared Ino.

"She's right. Why should we help them when they've never helped us!" yelled Tenten.

"I don't even want to be near one. I've heard that their magic can take away free will and even cause death with just a single word," added Chouji.

"Troublesome."

There was a murmur of agreement among all the Genin. They had all been told horror stories since before they were genin.

"Have any of you ever met of even seen a witch!"

Everyone turned to look at Naruto.

"I mean, just because we don't understand magic doesn't make it evil."

Ino yelled angrily, "Did you not hear the death part."

"We can all use a jutsu to kill just as easily!"

Kakashi, who had remained silent for the entire time, stood behind Naruto and put a calming hand on his shoulder.

"It doesn't matter what any of us think. This is our mission, and we will fulfill it like it was any other."

No one calmed down or looked accepting of his words.

He decided to take another approach. "If you still don't like it, take it up with the Hokage."

At that, everyone paled. They would rather go one on one with a witch.

----------to be continued----------


End file.
